Forever Yours
by Insueka-Laneya-Comagtochi
Summary: This is the story of two people who would do anything for the Uchiha brothers. Better summary inside. Please Read and review! This is my first shot at a naruto fanfic. Hope you enjoy! pairings NarSas ItaOC MM and MF. Rated for some gore and maybe some sce
1. Enter Sunara Kimiko Sunara's POV

Forever Yours

A/N: This is a bit different from any other type of fanfic I have written. I've done fanfics where it switches between past and present chapter after chapter. But this time I wanted to try something new without having to write two different fanfics. The chapters will switch between two main POVS. My OC and Naruto. I don't know what you guys will think about it but it's worth a try and I do hope that yall will enjoy it!

Summary:

Sunara: No matter how much he has hurt me and kept things from me I will always be by his side, only because I know that he would never survive without me as I won't survive without him.

Naruto: I have always been here for you because you needed someone and I needed someone too. We will always be together, won't we, my love?

Warning! There is Yaoi! If you no like then leave. I warned ya!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters so fuck off. Lol.

Chapter 1

Enter Sunara Kimiko! (1)

"I-TA-CHI!!!!!!!"I yelled for my dark friend. That bastard will die once I get my hands on him! He left me in Sand without a word. Oh that bastard is sure to get if from me. I can't forget Kisame, he also left with the bastard. I could sense Itachi, he was somewhere in this area and I know damn right that he heard me.

My name is Sunara Kimiko, I am 16 , I have long sea-green hair and ruby color eyes. I'm shorter than my friends Itachi and Kisame and I tend to wear a short skirt and a corset like top. I am an S-class missing-nin just like Itachi. Just like every other missing-nin I also had a village and a home. I am from a very small village called the Hidden Waterfall village, and I was reported as an S-class missing-nin for almost a year.

My crimes are still fresh; I had slaughtered 5 jounins and attempted to kill the village leader known as "The Hero of the Hidden Falls", he was not considered a Kage because the village is so small. My reasons are simple the corruption in the higher officials began to show. A year before I became a missing-nin, my best friend had committed suicide, well so it was said. But I knew her all to well; she had dreams on being the next leader or the greatest medical ninja ever known. She would never give her life up so easily. So I investigated her death on my own since everyone refused to do so, by the order of our leader. It took me a year to get the full story that lead to Sara's death, it took so long because I was ANBU and I had other duties to fulfill without becoming suspicious.

What I found out was horrifying. Sara was in a little group that was like a gang in the village. It was kinda hard to believe but the further I looked into it the more shocking news I discovered. My two elder brothers were in the gang too, ironically my eldest brother, Shiyo was Sara's long time childhood boyfriend. Two senseis and one other person were involved with the gang too. This gang was no threat to the village nor were they really they considered a gang. They never caused any harm to the village, until one day. I can't remember all details but all I remember was that they ended up killing a visitor who wondered into the village for some reason. Our Leader pretended like nothing happened when the villagers asked about this person. It really seemed to have struck Sara hard in the face of reality that she held the blood of someone in her hands and no one was going to know that truth.

She threatened to go and tell the other village but only to have her life threatened in return. The stress of keeping in the information took a toll on her. The night of her murder she tried to sneak out of the village but was caught and her death was staged as a suicide. When I found the courage sometime later I brought it up to my eldest brother to see if it was true but instead he came at me with such a murderous look in his eyes. I defended myself and ended up killing him. After I killed my brother I ran out of the house, only to have the other four outside the door waiting for me. I think my other brother had witnessed it and went back and told everyone. It was difficult to fight them all at once but the cry for my friend's justice and my top skills in my village kept me alive and helped me kill them. I went to our Leader afterwards on the sole intentions on killing him as well. But that I did not succeed, I confronted our Leader with the scandal and he only coward in fear for his life. He called for others and announced me a threat to the village and ordered for my death. I did not want to die then so I did the only thing I could, I ran. After leaving the village, I was classified as a S-class missing-nin, but that was only to hide the scandal from the rest of the world.

I shook my head from the past thoughts and thought again why I was standing out here and why I was mad…Oh now I remember. I know why Itachi left me in Sand, so he could fuck with his brother's mind and of course Kisame followed him. Damn assholes, I don't know why I bother with this headache. This isn't the first time they have left me somewhere. ::sighs::

"Itachi! Kisame! If you both do not get the fuck out here, I will have such joy with cutting off your limbs slowly!" My words laced with murderous promise.

"No need to be loud, Sunara." I turned quickly and my right fist met Itachi's left cheek in a hard punch. He flew back and hit a tree. I was not kidding. He should have known better than to piss me off in the first place.

"You must have used Mangekyou Sharingan if my punch had that much effect on you." I said emotionlessly. I saw Kisame walk out from behind a tree in the corner of my eye. I shot death glares at him causing him to wince and look away. I gracefully walked over to Itachi and kneeled in front of him, all the while minding how much my skirt rose. I moved the large piece of hair that covered my right eye behind my ear.

"Yes, if you are so eager to know." His voice was cold as always. He recovered from the punch and rose to his feet. When he tried to walk away from me, I stopped him by grabbing a hold of his sleeve.

"Why do you always leave me behind, Itachi-kun! I may be a murderous bitch but I have feelings like everyone else. Do you want me to leave so bad? Do you want me to stop 'following' you, since you leave me behind so much?!" I felt like crying. I was just so pissed off to the point of crying.

"No." He answered quietly before retreating into the forest. I sighed sometimes I wish that he would show some more feelings. Kisame came to my side and squeezed my shoulder gently, brotherly before walking after Itachi. I just looked at the sky and closed my eyes. No matter how he ever treats me, I will always be at his side. I opened my eyes and ran after them.

* * *

1: I couldn't resist calling chapter 1 that hehehe.

A/N: I've researched a lot for this fanfic. But still I'm not sure if everything is right, and if it isn't I'm sorry just please don't flame me I just got into the Naruto series not to long ago and some things confused me and this is my first shot at a Naruto fanfic so please be kind. But yea I hope that it was alright and not that confusing. Next chapter will be up soon. Thank you stopping by and reading and please remember no flames! But please review!

Seek peek Chapter 2 Untold Love

I refused to leave his side. After all I feel responsible for not ignoring his plea that that was his fight and help. Why was this teme so stubborn? I haven't stopped crying. I don't want to lose him because…

Lol now don't forget to review!


	2. Wait For Me

Chapter 2

Wait for me

There he was lying in a bed. Nothing could be done. I felt so useless. I didn't do anything. And here I was at his side, feeling so guilty and stupid.

"I couldn't help you. Damn teme..." I whimpered softly before tears began to roll down my cheeks. He's so stubborn on how it was HIS fight. His fight...and then get's himself seriously hurt. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" The tears fell faster. My body began to shake with some unexplained emotions. I never felt this way before...except when Haku...

My eyes widened in realization and I laughed softly. How could I've been so stupid? This whole time since the kiss accident, I was falling for my best friend and rival. Yeah, I liked Sakura and all but I don't feel the same emotions as when I'm with Sasuke.

"Naruto, we have to go." The pervert hermit said from outside the door.

"I'll be out there in a minute." I looked back at Sasuke. "I'll be back, Sasuke. I promise, get well soon. There's something I need to tell you once you wake up. So you better get up teme!" Then I did something that I knew if he woke up, he'd kill me. I kissed him. "See you later teme." I whispered before whipping away the trace of tears and then got up. I looked at his face one more time before I walked out the room.

Outside the perverted hermit and Gai-sensi were talking. They stopped and looked at me. I nodded at the perverted hermit.

"Well Gai, take care of Sasuke."

"Jiraiya-sama."

"Hmm?"

"Please find Tsunade-sama and bring her back..."

"We'll find her and bring her back for sure!" And I meant every word. To tell you the truth I wanted to find here as soon as possible and return here. Somewhere inside of me I wanted to be here when Sasuke wakes up. So with that I looked at the perverted hermit and good-byes were exchanged.

I looked at Sasuke's room. 'Wait for me teme. I'll be back soon.' I thought then we left town.

A/n: I know that the episode doesn't start off like that but I thought about it when I was watching episode 85. And Sorry that this is a short chapter but didn't feel like going into everything. Lol. Yes, I'm lazy. But since school is out for the summer I should be updating a lot more. Well hope you've enjoyed the chapter. And it will get better I promise. So review and no flames please. Ja ne!

And for my reviewers Sakura06, KellyQ, FMA-lover16; thank you for your reviews and I'm glad that you all like it. I hope that yall will continue to support this fanfic! . It means a lot.


End file.
